21 Juni
by Ishida Yuri Kobayakawa
Summary: -One Shot- Tentang Matsuyama, kesialan, dan kejutan-kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya!


_Halo minna-san..! Setelah lama vacuum gara-gara sibuk ujian buat penjurusan, akhirnya aku nge-post cerita lagi di fandom ini._

_Oh, ya sebelum itu aku mau ngucapin ,'Otanjoubi omedettou, Hikaru Matsuyama!' di tanggal 21 Juni ini. Dan fic ini juga ngangkat tema tentang ulang tahun Matsuyama, hehe._

_Oke deh, selamat menikmati aja ya..._

**21 Juni **

**By : Yuri Misaki**

**Disclaimer : All of charas in Captain Tsubasa by © Yoichi Takahashi**

* * *

><p>KRIIIINNNGGGGG...!<p>

"Huaaahhhh...," dengan malasnya lelaki bermata elang tersebut beranjak dari tempat tidurnya setelah terbangun dari mimpi indahnya semalam. Ia pun mengucek-ngucek matanya yang belum sepenuhnya terjaga dan sejurus kemudian yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sebuah kalender yang terpampang di pintunya. Melihat itu, ia tersenyum dan dengan riang langsung berlari ke arah meja makan.

"Hikaru... semangat sekali kau hari ini? Ada apa?" tegur ibunya yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Lelaki yang disapa Hikaru tersebut –yang lebih tepatnya bernama lengkap Hikaru Matsuyama— langsung tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Kayak yang Ibu tidak tahu saja,"balasnya sambil menyuap sereal kesukaannya.

Ibunya hanya tersenyum simpul,"Cepat habiskan sereal-mu, Hikaru...sudah kesiangan."

Matsuyama sontak melihat jam dinding di atasnya. Jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit.

'WHAT THE...? Kok bisa telat sih? Padahal kan' aku sudah pasang alarm tadi, aneh sekali..,' gerutunya. Meskipun begitu, segera disambarnya handuk dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi dan berganti seragam, baru ia sadar ketika kembali menatap jam wekernya tersebut, ternyata ia salah menyetel alarm yang seharusnya berbunyi pukul enam tepat malah pukul setengah tujuh. Kembali ia tatap jamnya itu sebelum berangkat sekolah, jam tujuh kurang lima menit.

"Gawat! Aku harus bergegas!" segera ia berlari ke luar tanpa menghiraukan seruan ibunya dan berlari sekencang mungkin menuju sekolahnya.

...

"Fiuh...untung saja tidak telat," gumam Matsuyama yang kini sudah duduk manis di bangkunya. Ya, setidaknya dia berhasil tepat waktu datang ke sekolahnya, Nankatsu _Senior High School_ sedetik sebelum gerbang utama sukses ditutup rapat oleh guru piket. Tapi, sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. Mengingat-ngingat hari ini saja sudah membuat hatinya bahagia. Tentu saja karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya dimana semua orang pasti menginginkan untuk mendapatkan ucapan selamat dan kado istimewa. Dan selama pelajaran berlangsung, ia malah asyik sendiri dengan imajinasinya akan 'kejutan' yang akan didapatnya hari ini dan tentang rencana teman-teman sekelasnya yang kira-kira akan ditujukan padanya.

TEEEETTTT...!

Tak terasa bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Pemuda itu langsung beranjak dari bangkunya dengan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. 'Baiklah Matsuyama, it's show time!' batinnya dalam hati.

Ia segera duduk di bangku depan kelasnya dan mencari-cari sinyal tanda dia akan diberi kejutan. Tapi nihil! Setiap orang sibuk akan kesibukannya masing-masing, entah itu Tsubasa dan Misaki yang asyik mengobrol, Hyuga dan Wakabayashi yang sibuk bermain _laptop_, Nitta yang mendengarkan musik lewat _headphone_ dengan _iphone_ 4-nya, sampai Aoi yang menjerit senang layaknya anak kecil karena menang saat bermain _poker_.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan kekasihnya, Yoshiko Fujisawa. 'Mungkin saja dia sudah mengirimku sms tadi pagi,"batinnya dan segera ia buka _handphone_-nya. Namun, tidak ada pesan apapun baik darinya ataupun dari lainnya yang memberi ucapan. Kalaupun ada, hanya pesan dari Misugi yang menanyakan keberadaan dirinya mengingat dia sudah hampir telat tadi.

"Aneh sekali...kok orang-orang tega banget sama aku sih? Tadi aja Ibuku juga ikut-ikutan gak inget kalau sekarang tuh ulang tahunku. Apa mereka lupa?" gumamnya lirih, "Ah, tapi bisa jadi mereka menyiapkan kejutan untukku nanti pas pulang sekolah," lanjutnya _positive thinking._

...

Di pelajaran terakhir, di dalam pikiran lelaki tersebut terlintas dengan ucapan dan kado dari teman-teman maupun keluarganya. Sayangnya, sampai detik ini hal itu belum terjadi juga. Alangkah bahagianya jika dia mendapatkan itu semua. Saking senangnya akan khayalannya itu, ia tak konsen dengan pelajaran bahasa Jepang yang disampaikan Ibu Kaori, hingga...

BLETAK!

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis sukses mendarat di kepala Matsuyama.

"Aduduh...apaan sih...," aduhnya kesakitan.

Sontak semua teman sekelasnya menertawakannya dengan terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Ternyata penghapus itu dilempar oleh Bu Kaori karena kesal merasa diacuhkan oleh muridnya yang satu ini sejak awal pelajaran.

"Hikaru Matsuyama! Kamu ini dari tadi Ibu lihat senyum-senyum sendiri di belakang! Ada apa?" tiba-tiba saja di mata lelaki tersebut terlihat Ibu Kaori yang jelas-jelas sedang memarahinya.

"Oh..ah...euhmm...tidak ada apa-apa, Bu...,"jawabnya gelagapan.

"Sudahlah, cepat ke depan! Dari tadi Ibu panggil kok kamu tidak ke depan-depan juga! Cepat bacakan tugas autobiografimu sekarang juga!"

'Autobiografi! Ya ampun...mengapa bisa lupa!'

Dengan wajah kusut, Matsuyama pun menyeret langkahnya ke depan kelas, terpaksa harus mengarang autobiografinya karena lupa mengerjakan tugas tersebut diikuti tawa dari teman-temannya yang membuatnya malu setengah mati.

...

Akhirnya, bel pulang berbunyi juga. Namun, Matsuyama yang tengah mengikatkan ikat kepalanya yang telah menjadi ciri khasnya itu belum juga pulang. Ya, sebab saat ini ia harus berlatih bersama klub sepak bolanya seperti biasa. Setelah memastikan ikat kepalanya kencang, ia pun bergegas menuju lapangan.

"Hari ini, latihan kita akan sedikit berbeda. Karena saya akan melihat skill kalian yang belum pernah terlihat saat ini dengan berganti posisi!"

"APAAA...?" sontak semua anggota tim itu menganga saking kagetnya, terutama Matsuyama yang refleks langsung pindah ke barisan belakang, takut dirinya juga dipindah ke posisi yang tidak pas untuknya.

'Semoga bukan kiper..semoga bukan kiper...' batin Matsuyama berharap.

"Dan terakhir, Hikaru Matsuyama!" terdengar suara pelatih Gamo memanggilnya.

"Eh..saya, Pak?" jawabnya ragu.

"Ya..kamu. Kamu akan ditempatkan menjadi...kiper!"

'Heh? Apa yang dikatakan pelatih tadi? Apa aku salah dengar? Dunia pasti sudah kiamat' jerit Matsuyama dalam hati.

"Ki..kiper?" tanyanya, berharap telinganya tadi salah disetel.

Namun jawaban yang didapatnya rupanya malah sebaliknya dan wajah Matsuyama yang biasanya tegas itu langsung pucat pasi.

"Sudahlah..cepat sana! Latihan akan dimulai!"

Dengan langkah makin lesu, Matsuyama pun memakai sarung tangan kiper yang tadi dipinjamkan Wakabayashi dan berdiri mematung di gawang timnya.

"Sepertinya aku lebih baik mati saja hari ini daripada harus menanggung sial sepanjang hari begini," ceracau Matsuyama tak jelas.

PRIIIT...!

Pertandingan latihan pun dimulai dan sukses membuat keringat dingin Matsuyama mengalir deras. Apalagi ditambah tendangan _flying drive shoot, raiju, razor shoot_, dan _hayabusa running shoot_ serta _long kick _milik Wakabayashi yang bertenaga dan tentu saja tak mampu ditangkap Matsuyama dengan sempurna. Untung saja tendangan bumerang dan _drive shoot_ milik Misaki dan Misugi tidak ikut-ikutan menghajar gawangnya karena mereka berdua satu tim dengannya. Kalau tidak, ia pasti sudah babak belur.

Akhirnya dengan skor paling memalukan di dunia –20-0— Matsuyama pun mengusap peluhnya dan segaja memilih belakangan untuk berganti baju. Setelah semuanya telah pulang, baru Matsuyama melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ganti dan setelah itu bersiap pulang.

"Matsuyama, tangkap!"

Grep!

Matsuyama segera menangkap botol minuman isotonik yang rupanya dilemparkan Misaki yang ditemani Misugi.

"Biar kamu gak capek lagi...," jelas Misugi disambut 'ooh..' panjang dari Matsuyama.

"Kamu kayaknya kok lesu banget sih..?" tanya Misaki sesaat setelah menatap wajah salah satu karibnya itu.

"Gimana gak lesu, hari ini tuh udah paling sial banget buat aku, tahu!" umpat Matsuyama kesal.

"Hahaha... pasti gara-gara kamu dimarahin Bu Kaori sama gara-gara disuruh jadi kiper sama pelatih ya? Hahaha..."

"Ketawa kamu, ketawa!" Matsuyama menjadi merah padam melihat Misaki cekikikan diikuti Misugi yang sepertinya tak kuasa lagi menahan tawanya, "Kamu juga Misugi! Huh..kalian ini... tidak ada rasa belas kasihannya sama sekali sih!"

Namun tawa Misaki dan Misugi tetap saja meledak. Menurut mereka, wajah _stoic_ Matsuyama bila marah akan terlihat lucu.

Matsuyama tetap angot, "Kalian ini gak ngerti ya? Harusnya..hari ini tuh jadi hari spesial buat aku! Tapi aku kesel kenapa sih hari ini tuh jadi yang paling sial?." Kalau seandainya saja di depannya itu adalah Hyuga yang sama-sama bermuka _stoic_, mungkin ia akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Tapi kali ini di hadapannya adalah dua sosok yang membuatnya tak tega untuk mengahajar mereka, entah karena tak tega melihat wajah _baby face_ Misaki dihajar atau karena takut penyakit jantung Misugi kambuh kalau ia melakukan itu.

Tawa Misugi dan Misaki langsung terhenti ketika mendengar luapan kekesalan temannya itu.

"Hari spesial? Emangnya hari ini kenapa? Yoshiko ulang tahun?" tanya Misugi pilon.

Matsuyama langsung mendengus kesal, 'Huh bikin kesal saja! Masa' ulang tahun temennya yang udah sahabatan dari SD sampai SMA dilupain?' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Hari ini tuh...ulang tahunku...," ujar Matsuyama menyerah.

"Loh? Emangnya ulang tahun kamu tuh tanggal berapa sih?"

"Tanggal 21 Juni," kali ini dijawab dengan tak minat sama sekali, kecewa lebih tepatnya.

"Bentar-bentar...bukannya sekarang tanggal 20 Juni ya?" celetuk Misaki dan sontak mata Matsuyama membulat sempurna. Segera ia rogoh _handphone_-nya dan melihat tanggal yang tertera di sana.

_Monday, June 20_

"Ja..jadi sekarang tuh tanggal 20 ya?" tanya Matsuyama dengan nada _shock_ menerima kenyataan yang ada. Mukanya merah padam, namun kali ini karena ia menahan malu yang luar biasa. _Great!_ Hari ini benar-benar sial untuknya! Mulai dari dimarahi guru bahasa Jepang, ditukar jadi kiper oleh pelatih klub, hingga terlambat menyadari bahwa hari ini bukanlah hari ulang tahunnya. Pantas saja tak seorang pun mengucapkan selamat dari tadi.

Misaki yang melihat itu langsung merangkul Matsuyama, "Sudahlah, kita pulang saja yuk! Kebetulan aku dan Misugi mau mampir ke supermarket dekat rumahmu sebentar."

Matsuyama hanya mengiyakan dengan mengangguk, dan bertiga mereka pun pulang diikuti sang surya yang mulai kembali ke peraduannya di ufuk barat.

...

Lelaki bermata elang itu menyeret langkahnya dengan tak bersemangat. Dua kawannya sudah keburu pergi ke supermarket di pertigaan jalan tadi. Langkah kakinya yang beradu dengan aspal seolah tak bertenaga. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat melupakan kesialan yang di dapatnya hari ini dan bersenang-senang di keesokan harinya.

"Aku pulang...," salamnya ketika membuka pagar rumahnya. Biasanya, ibunya akan langsung keluar dan membukakan pintu rumah. Tapi saat ini, tidak.

"Kok sepi ya?" Ia terus saja melangkah dan membuka pintu depan rumahnya, dan...

"_OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU, _HIKARU MATSUYAMA..!" sontak terdengar suara ibunya, Tsubasa, Hyuga, Aoi, Nitta, Soda, dan teman-teman lainnya yang mengucapkan selamat dan sontak membuat raut muka Matsuyama itu bingung.

"Bentar..bentar... bukannya hari ini tuh masih 20 Juni ya?"

Sontak Tsubasa cs. tertawa heboh. "Hahaha...kau ini mau saja ditipu sama Misaki dan Misugi! Sebenernya, hari ini tuh emang udah tanggal 21! Cuma aku minta tolong ibumu untuk merubah _setting_-an di handphonemu jadi tanggal 20 sekalian _ngubah alarm _kamu biar telat bangun. Guru-guru yang ngerjain kamu juga termasuk hehehehe," jelas Tsubasa sekenanya.

"Jadi ini semua rencana kalian...! Dasar kalian ini...!" Matsuyama langsung lari mengejar Tsubasa lalu beralih ke ibunya sendiri, "Kok Ibu ikut-ikutan bersekongkol sama mereka sih, Bu..."

Ibunya hanya tersenyum, "Karena kami semua sayang padamu, Hikaru...," jawabnya sambil mengelus pelan rambut anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Tiup lilinnya...tiup lilinnya... tiup lilinnya sekarang juga..." samar-samar terdengar nyanyian itu di luar. Penasaran, Matsuyama pun membuka pintu dan mendapati sosok Misaki dan Misugi yang berdiri di sana.

"Matsuyama...ada hadiah untukmu," ujar Misugi sambil melangkah ke belakang yang rupanya membuat jalan untuk seorang gadis cantik berwajah manis dan berrambut hitam sebahu yang tengah membawakan kue tart berlilin 12 –simbol dari nomor punggung kesukaan Matsuyama.

"Yo..Yoshiko...?" ujar Matsuyama tak percaya melihat kekasihnya sudah ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Tiup..tiup..tiup!" Tsubasa cs langsung menyuruh Matsuyama meniup lilin-lilin kecil tersebut dengan tak sabar.

"Fiuh...!"

"Horeeee...!" Tsubasa cs berteriak kegirangan melihat keduabelas lilin tersebut telah padam.

"Kalian...terimakasih...," bisik Matsuyama yang terlihat menitikkan air mata harunya.

Yoshiko langsung menaruh kue tart tadi di meja dan langsung memeluk pacarnya itu, "Selamat ulang tahun ya..Matsuyama-kun" dan ia langsung memberikan cintanya lewat ciuman di pipi.

Matsuyama pun membalasnya, "Terimakasih Yoshiko-chan, terimakasih kalian...bagiku...inilah ulang tahun terbaik seumur hidupku."


End file.
